The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox drummondii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunphlocopapi’.
The new Phlox plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact, mounding and freely branching Phlox plants with attractive flower coloration.
The new Phlox plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in April, 2004, in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan, of a proprietary selection of Phlox drummondii identified as code number 2Ph-26c, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Phlox drummondii identified as code number 0Ph-18-M, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Phlox plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in May, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since June, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.